Chocolate, Menta y Vainilla
by Amymarian
Summary: O.K, este se subio bien. Gracias Opy! Yama y Tai se confiesan, pero nadie esperaba que otra persona tambien lo hiciera: YAOI!I love it!


Chocolate, Menta y Vainilla  
  
-La bese... Si, lo hice, pero ella me provoco...- se defendió con indiferencia el morocho, mirando distraídamente a un enfadado Yamato-. Me dijo que nunca le tire los galgos, y que nunca se los tiraría, que no me animaba a besarla por que tenia miedo de... de que...- el chico de los ojos chocolate se detuvo. No quería decir lo que la estúpida de Sora le havia dicho... por que era cierto.  
  
-¿De que QUE?- murmuro, con rabia, el rubio... Maldita Sora.... No se lo perdonaría, a ninguno de los dos, no quería.... Tai lo miro. Debía hacerlo.  
  
-De que... ya.... no... no me quisieras...- dijo, bajado la mirada, mientras que los ojos zafiro lo miraban. ¿Dejar de quererlo? El era su mejor amigo... No le perdonaría eso, pero no lo dejaría de querer por eso. -N-no se si entendés, Yama... L-lo lamento...  
  
-"Lo lamento"... ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿"LO LAMENTO"???!!!!¡¡¡¡¡TAI, NUNCA fuiste TAN FALSO conmigo!!!!!¡¡¡NO LAMENTAS haber besado a mi novia!!! ¡¡¡¡¡No lo haces!!!!!- Estallo el rubio, al borde del colapso... Pero lo que Taichi dijo sonó real, salido de adentro... Tal vez podría perdonarlo...  
  
-Je ... Sabría que dirías eso... Pero... Ah...- Tai oculto su rostro en un almohadón, y no dijo nada más. Luego de un rato de que Matt tratara de que el chico le dijera, inútilmente, que le pasaba, le quieto el almohadón. El rubio miro a el chico de ojos chocolate perplejo... ¿Por qué hacia eso?  
  
-T-Tai... ¿Qué sucede? Voy a perdonarte lo de Sora, en serio ¿Si?...  
  
-Eso no me importa... Yama, yo... yo no...- los ojos del morocho se desviaron de los ojos azules para posarse en unos labios rosados... tentadores....(N/A: * ¬ *) De repente, se dio cuanto de que los brazos del chico casi lo rodeaban, y de que estaban cerca... demasiado cerca... y esa boca... Se limpio una lagrima, pero siguió en silencio, desviando la mirada de los labios, ya que se dio cuenta que un bonito color escarlata estaba inundando sus mejillas... El rubio comenzó a preocuparse. Taichi hablaba mucho, más de lo necesario, hasta cuando se sentía mal o lloraba, pero el silencio del chico le hacia sentir que era algo tan intimo que, aunque tuviera el titulo de su mejor amigo, no le escucharía decir que le pasaba.  
  
-No... me lo puedes contar, ¿verdad?- dijo con tristeza Ishida. Taichi volvió a mirarlo y, en un impulso, en un acto reflejo, se abrazo a Matt. Este quedo perplejo unos segundos, pero luego también los abrazo, comprendiendo que su amigo necesitaba eso. Los cabellos oscuros se mezclaban con los claros. El olor de Yama mareaba y calmaba a el morocho, que se tranquilizo luego de un rato. -¿Qué pasa? Quiero ayudarte, Tai. Te perdono lo de Sora, si eso te preocupa, fue su culpa, perdona si te grité, yo solo... me enfade conmigo mismo...-dijo, dándose cuenta de eso. Era un idiota ¿Cómo no se havia dado cuenta antes?¿Cómo no se avivo de que Sora, SU Sora estaba con SOLO para estar cerca de su mejor amigo?¿Solo para estar cerca de Taichi? Era un idiota.-... Lo siento.  
  
-Yama... ¿Vas a... dejar de ...querer...me?- pregunto tímidamente Tai.  
  
-¡Claro que no! Lo que paso... paso, y por mas rabia que me de, no puedo cambiar lo sucedido.-Se mordió el labio inferior... Si que le daba rabia... Y mucha. Pobre Sora cuando la vea, iba a matarla...  
  
-Yama... quiero saber algo...- volvió a cuestionar el moreno.  
  
-¿Que?- quiso saber su amigo. Tenia una angustia terrible. Su culpa.  
  
-¿Que pasaría si yo....?- la boca de el morocho se abrió, pero no dijo nada.  
  
-¿Si tu que? No voy a escupirte.- Taichi trago saliva.  
  
-¿...Si ...yo te ......besara?- El silencio tomo su reinado nuevamente. Solo se escuchaba el corazón acelerado de los dos chicos. El rubio no dijo nada. ¿Qué debía responder? No lo sabia. Pero... Ahora entendía todo... Todo. Luego de un rato sonrió. Solo tenia una cosa en mente. Esa cosa era Tai.  
  
-Tendríamos que averiguarlo, Tai-chan.-(N/A: Que mala soy!!! ^^!!! Y me gusta serlo!!!) Los dos chicos se acercaron despacio, temiendo de que el otro se arrepintiera, pero eso no paso. El contacto de sus labios estremeció a los jóvenes. El sabor vainilla y chocolate se mezclaba en sus bocas, lentamente. El tierno beso fue siendo cada vez más rápido y furioso(N/A: En todos sus cines! Realmente iría a ver un taito al cine si saliera....), mientras que Yamato recostaba a Taichi en la cama de la habitación, quien quedo debajo de el. Comenzaron a acariciarse el rostro, el cabello, el cuello... Esa ultima parte de Tai-Chan tenia un aroma delicioso. Solo havia que probarlo... Yama se ocupo de besar el cuello de Taichi, logrando sentir el sabor de el, mientras que este daba suaves gemidos de placer al contacto de su piel y la lengua del chico-Yama-Chan...- . El morocho no quería soltar a el rubio por nada del mundo... No quería... Se sentiría indefenso. La lengua de Yamato se concentro en la oreja de Taichi. Este dio un gemido de dolor y deseos cuando su compañero le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y le susurro sensuales palabras al oído (N/A: ARG!!!! QUE GANAS DE ESTAR EN EL LUGAR DE TAI-CHAN!!!!). -Y-Ya...ma...to- logro decirle entre suspiros el moreno, acariciando el cabello dorado, mientras que su dueño besaba su vientre. Taichi no soporto más y beso furiosamente al rubio, quedando el sobre su Yamato. El moreno levando la remera azul marina que su amante lucia y beso su pecho, acariciando su estomago. El rubio estaba agitado, colmado de deseos y placeres. Deslizo su mano por el vientre de el joven y desabrocho el primer botón de los jeans, por lo que su acompañante hizo lo mismo. Taichi beso el cuello de su amante con desesperación, y lo mordió, a lo que Yamato dio un débil grito. Cuando el dueño de los ojos color zafiro se dispuso a besar la espalda de Tai, sonó el timbre. Ambos se miraron ¿¿¿QUIÉN DIABLOS PODIA SER UN VIERNES A LA NOCHE??? Yamato maldijo la interrupción, beso a Taichi unos segundos y se fue a atender a la "conchuda persona que interrumpe a esta hora, justo ahora...", según la bautizo de antemano Yama. Tai no podía creer lo que havia pasado. Aun su corazón latía a mil. Se miro, reflejado en el vidrio del departamento. Estaba sonrojado. Igual, Yama-Chan también lo estaba, en los pocos minutos que abrió sus ojos, vio como el rosa teñía sus pálidas mejillas. Se dio cuenta de que tenia los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados. Pero no planeaba abrocharlos. Ni ganas de eso. Solo quería a Yamato en sus brazos, eso era todo. En eso se dio cuenta de que el dueño del departamento entro en la habitación. Oh, no...  
  
-Voy a matarte, Yamato, te lo jur...- T.K hizo un silencio al ver al chico de 20 años, con la camisa semi-desabrochada, sentado sobre la cama. -¿Qué- ocurrió-aquí?  
  
-¡Nada!¡Nada, hermanito! Je je... fue una visita inesperada...  
  
-Eso no explica COMO sabia Tai que TU estabas aquí, y POR QUE esta medio en bolas... A propósito, ¿Por qué vos también estas medio en bolas?- señalo Takeru, viendo que su hermano tenia la remera medio levantada y el primer botón de los jeans negros desabrochado. T.K sonrió, con malicia, al ver la reacción en las mejillas de su hermano mayor ante ese comentario.  
  
-Ah, olvídenlo, no quiero enterarme. Una cosa, solamente ¿Me iban a limpiar las sábanas después, no? ^-^  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡TAKERU!!!!!- Exclaman los dos amantes, sonrojados asta las orejas. El acusado volvió a sonreír. Si, definitivamente planeaban algo. Taichi suspiro. T.K definitivamente se avivo.  
  
-Yo me voy. Chau, T.K. perdón por el quilombo ^-^ !- dijo mientras se abrochaba la camisa y el vaquero -Chau, Yama-Chan- Le dio un beso fugaz en los labios y se fue. Yamato se quedo paralizado. No se animaba a mirar a Takeru, no podía... Pero debía, y lo sabia.  
  
-Emmmm... ¿T.K...?- dijo dudoso. Su hermano estaría enfadado con el.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- dijo, normalmente. El mayor lo miro, sorprendido.  
  
-¿Estas enfadado? Por favor, no le digas nada a mamá o a papá, ¿Si?  
  
-No voy a decir nada, "Yama-chan" ^-^- Matt frunció el ceño.  
  
-¡No me digas así!¡Sabes que odio que me digan así!  
  
-Ummmm... Puede ser, pero no le dijiste nada a Taichi cuando te llamo así ¬¬.... Oh, ¡Vamos!¡No voy a comerte! Acéptalo, Taichi ya lo hizo.  
  
-EL NO DEBIO HACER ESO, y lo sabes, Takeru.- Dijo, con voz firme. Pero T.K, volvió a sonreír, se acercó a su hermano, tomo con suavidad el fino rostro pálido, se acerco lentamente cerrando los ojos celestes y lo beso. Menta...  
  
-Yo tampoco debí hacer eso, pero la tentación es fatal, en serio...- le murmuro el menor, seductoramente al oído. Yamato se quedo paralizado, viendo a su hermano que salía del lugar diciendo que iría a comprar algo y ya volvía. -¿Qué demo....?- dijo, tocándose los labios con dedos temblorosos. No. Eso no. No podía haber pasado. Tenia que ser una pesadilla. O un sueño. Mitad pesadilla y mitad sueño, tal ves. No entendía nada. Hasta hacia doce minutos entendía todo, y ahora se le havia caído la estantería abajo... De nuevo. Pero solo entendía que Sora amaba a Taichi, que Taichi lo amaba a el, que su hermano también, y que el amaba a Taichi(N/A: Un poco complicado...). Esa noche probo el dulce chocolate, y la fresca menta. Y no logro oponerse a ninguno.  
  
Mar(Autora):AH ´^0^`!!! Estoy enamorada de mi propia genialidad!!!!!  
  
Opy: Sep, te quedo bien  
  
Mar: Solo "Bien"? Es mi primer Taito, deberías darme unas palabras de aliento ^`o´^!!!! Mai-K! Chapa! Nanny ! Q os pareció *-* ?  
  
Mai-K: Emmm. Es tos dos estaban...?  
  
Chapa: Si, Micaela u_uU  
  
Mai-K: Y. estaban por...?  
  
Chapa: Si, Mai-K u_uU  
  
Mar, Opy y Nanny: |_|U  
  
Opy: Ah!!! No se olviden de leer MIS fics! Febrero: Mishiro  
  
Mar: Me re-cage de risa con ese ^u^*  
  
Opy: Sep, lo + gracioso de todo es que nadie lo leyó -_-U  
  
Mar: Ah, bueno, es q sos un queso haciendo summaries.(muerte) 


End file.
